White Flag
by Athena Kyle
Summary: Just some random Makorra drabbles, some angsty, some fluffy some lemony... Titled white flag because it's my favorite song and because when it comes to Makorra, I will go down with this ship. Drabble 2: His dad had told him there were two types of girls in the world. The ones you grow out of, and the one you grow into. Korra definitely fell in the second category.
1. The Price to Pay

Drabble One:  
The Price to Pay

* * *

Korra had done it, she was finally a fully realized Avatar, but the cost she endured for it, was one she never wanted to pay.

"You don't have to do this alone." Bolin looked at her, gone were the dazzling green naïve eyes full of laughter and innocence. No, the war had changed them all, and even the easy going earthbender with his head in the clouds had been pulled down to the cynical and jaded earth, forever grounded by the toll the war had taken. But then again, losing a brother who was every family member rolled into one, can do that to a person.

Korra refused to meet his eyes, unable to look at the brother she failed. She had failed to protect Mako leaving Bolin an orphan in every sense of the word, and even though she knew it was cruel to abandon him now, she couldn't bare the thought of not being able to protect him too. Letting Bolin come along while she tracked down and eliminated every last one of Amon's followers was too dangerous, and she would not, _could not_ lose anyone else. Leaving him behind was the safest option.

She owed it to Mako to keep Bolin safe, and as she lifted the worn red scarf to cover her the lower half of her face, breathing in the comforting scent of the firebender that even in death still held her heart, she prayed that some day Bo would understand.

* * *

Just a drabble that's been rattling around in my head... I have a couple ideas for a few more, hopefully my muse will help me get them out.

Reviews would be lovely!

-Athena Kyle

Sunday, June 10, 2012


	2. Two Types of Girls

**White Flag**  
Drabble Two: Two Types of Girls

* * *

Korra wandered around the island, wondering where Mako had disappeared to, it was dinner time, and while he wasn't as voracious an eater as his brother, Mako was never one to miss a meal.

However the firebender had been unusually quiet over the last few days, and while he was never much of a talker to begin with, he was bordering on downright mute, only speaking when spoken to and even then it was with one word answers.

Bolin had told her that it would pass, that sometimes Mako would just get into a funk, and Bolin had learned that it was better just to let him be, that he'd get over it and rejoin the land of the living soon.

But, patience was never one of Korra's more favored virtues and so she decided to take it upon herself to bring Mako out of his funk. However when she found him the picture he made was so peaceful even she hesitated to encroach on his privacy.

He sat there on the cliff, ironically the same place she had when she had her mini-break down and just stared, unseeingly out at Republic City. She stood there, hidden by the bushes, not knowing how to approach him, she had seen Mako angry, sad, happy, worried, relieved, but this, this was new.

"Stealth mode isn't exactly your strong suit." His voice carried over to her, and even though he wasn't looking at her, Korra couldn't stop the blush that stained her cheeks.

Stepping out of the shadows she took a seat next to him, "You ok?" He glanced at her from the corner of his eye, shrugging, "Do you want to talk about it?"

A shake of the head.

"Do you want me to leave you alone?"

No answer.

"Okay…" she moved to get up, but his hand around her wrist stopped her.

She looked at him with wide eyes, he still wasn't looking at her, but he didn't release his hold on her either.

"Do you want me to stay?"

A soft tug, pulled her back down beside him.

As they sat there in silence just staring out at the Republic City skyline Mako was reminded of something his father had told him, so many years ago.

"_Just remember Mako, there are two types of girls in this world," The bright green eyes of his father were alight with joy as he stared down at his young son, "The ones you grow out of, and the ones you grow into," he looked up at his wife of 10 years, little Mako following his gaze, "Now the ones you meet and instantly fall for, well those relationships are fun while they last, but it's the girl that you grow into…" he smiled as his wife's amber eyes met his, "…the love that sneaks up on you when you're not paying attention, that's the love that'll last."_

Pulling his scarf up to hide his face, he smiled to himself. He couldn't believe that he had forgotten that little moment, but his father had been right.

His attraction to Korra hadn't been instant like it had with Asami, but it had grown steadily each day until he woke up and the realization hit him square in the face. He didn't know if what he was feeling for the young Avatar was love or not, but he knew it was stronger than anything he'd experienced so far.

All too soon the sounds of the airbender babies calling out to them disturbed their little moment of peace and they turned to face one another, silently knowing that it was time to head back and rejoin the rest of the world.

As Mako watched Korra lead the way, he knew that someday soon he would tell her how he felt, but before he could make a move and live the life he wanted, with the girl he grew into, there was still the matter of dealing with the girl he had grown out of.

* * *

So I kind of have this headcanon that Mako gets really introverted and quiet around the anniversary of his parents death, where he likes to be alone because he needs the peace and quiet to be able to remember what his parents were like. He and Bolin have been on their own for so long, he's beginning to forget what they were like, what they looked like.

Anywho, just another random drabble. I hope to post some happy fluff soon, but for some reason my muse is very angsty...

Oh yea! And the quote from Mako's dad is from an episode of Smallville...

June 25, 2012  
10:35pm


End file.
